


No one knows what it's like

by draculeanbride



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculeanbride/pseuds/draculeanbride
Summary: Handsome Jack x 1st person fem!reader. A short drabble on a romantic yet troubled love story between the reader and Handsome Jack.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	No one knows what it's like

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by 'Behind Blue Eyes' from The Who. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy a bit of Jack love <3

I sipped the liquor in the cup as I laid on the comfortable couch in front of the library. Jack's office had always been quite amusing to be in: the greatness of it all was breathtaking to say the least. I loved that nice spot in front of the fireplace that he left out for me to hang around. I knew that it could change with a simple touch of his sleek fingers on the console... And that the airlock room would come out in its place. A corner of delight suddenly transformed into a corner of murder and death.

I've never been a fan of Jack's ways to deal with... Liabilities. I don't think anyone in the entirety of Hyperion ever stood up for that. There were many wrong ways about the man... The dark side couldn't be ignored. It was huge, a deep dark shadow which became evident right there on his devilish grin. Was I scared of his behaviour? At times. Was I also tremendously in love?

His footsteps announced his arrival in the office; I got up from the couch and finished the expensive drink he used to buy just for me. Seeing him come in with his scruffy hair and that tired look on his face made my heart warm and my lips curved into a smile. He hadn't realized I was there yet so he started mumbling a little song to himself. He hated getting caught when he did that.

«Oh, come on Jackie. You know I hate that song.» I complained with a giggly voice.

He startled for a second and his eyes went right for the source of the sound. His stare was to die for, his heterochromia a challenge to my heartbeats.

«For fuck's sake, kitten. You could at least tell me before coming in the office.» he grunted while rolling his eyes in an attempt to sound assertive. I couldn't keep the laugh to myself and I almost ran towards him. I could see he was terribly tired and probably not in the mood for my excitement; however, his absence had been something I had to endure for way too long. He welcomed me in his embrace, grinning as his hands came into touch with my soft curves. We stood like that for a while, holding each other as tight as we could. We both needed a break from everyday life. He sniffed into my hair, kissing them afterwards, and then rest his head on mine.

«Today has been the worst fucking day ever, buttercup. And I'm afraid it's not nearly finished. So many things still to do, fricking bandits to shoot and vault hunters to check up on. You know they already reached Sanctuary? How fucking unbelievable.» he grumbled disappointingly, glancing the computer on his desk from afar. I broke the embrace and I looked at him straight in the eyes, making sure he did the same with me. I could see there was anxiety, sadness, fatigue and determination in them. I could see the broken pieces and the desperation to glue them in together. He really believed in his mission, he believed in his own greatness, or so he was forced to do so as not to wipe out everything he was and lived up to be right until that moment. He really thought he was the hero. I couldn't bring myself to defend his position entirely; I knew there was some kind of wrong in both parties, I knew he was too ambitious and his plan could eventually get him killed in no time. Which is why I was always there by his side, no matter the moral behind it. He needed someone to stand up for him, he needed someone to save him. Someone who knew what it was like to be a somewhat bad man. But also... Not necessarily the villain of the story. Behind his beautiful blue and green eyes, there was a soul. Broken, damaged, loving soul.

«Can I help in any way?» I pointed out, gently caressing his chin where the mask met the skin underneath. He knew I was always ready to be there for him but he couldn't believe it. Everytime, he paused to think if I was serious in my support. If I was... Truly an ally of his. If I really loved him without any tricks up my sleeve.

«I don't think you can, pumpkin. Buuuut you could always stay here with me and... I dunno. Dance for me or something. Show me the beautiful lingerie I know you have underneath that pretty dress of yours. Keep my brain occupied. And... Maybe something else, too.» he scoffed mischievously, holding me tight in his arms. He started looking at me with that intense smirk of his which could always get my head dizzy.

I know that going back to sex was... A way of escaping the deeper feelings. But I was fine with that. I was gonna show him my outmost love in the language he knew how to speak. And I was gonna prove to him, for the millionth time, that I was never gonna leave his side. I took his head in my hands and pulled it towards me. I kissed his soft lips over and over again, tasting the flavour of his mouth even with the mask on. Who knew; maybe he would have let me take that off this time. Let me see the man behind the beast, the scar behind the façade. He took my hand and brought me over to his desk, sitting down on his chair and welcoming me in his lap.

«Jack I lo--» I started out before he shut my mouth up with his finger. He knew what I was about to say and he almost always never allowed me too. It was still to heartbreaking for him. He needed to keep his boundaries up, still. But the look in his eyes told me a different story. And now, for the first time ever since the moment we met, he whispered something in return.

«Me too, princess. Me... Me too.»


End file.
